


Sitting in a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by QuestingMustaches



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Dates, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestingMustaches/pseuds/QuestingMustaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Prompt: “We thought it was a good idea to go for a ride in a hot air balloon but the balloon got stuck in a tree and oh no how do we get out of here please don’t fall” AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting in a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~  
> First time writing, please feel free to give advice and criticism  
> This is really short because i wanted to start out with prompts and then progressively get better at it. ~ So i apologize

“Look what you did, you little shit. Now, we’re stuck in a motherfucking tree and it is your..-’”  
“Levi! No. No it’s not. I was trying to fix the.. the.. the thing.”  
“The burner?”  
“Yes, the burner. So, that we could go down, and land safely. You were yelling at me. Pressure makes everything difficult, Ackerman.”  
“Yeah, less heat.”  
Eren Jaeger had desired that evening to go out on an adventurous date with an attractive man who had a little attitude. Little was not to be taken lightly.  
“But not too fast, moron.” Levi huffed, though he found their dilemma quite amusing, he’d never admit to it. He remained impassive, his facial expression stoic. Eren referred to it as his bitch face.  
The duo had decided to try going on a Hot Air balloon. Only for Eren to abruptly crash their ride into a tree.  
“I’ll have you know-”  
“The tree was literally right there, In front of you.”  
“We were far from the ground.”  
“Barely.”  
Eren scoffed, only slightly disgruntled. A few moments later, as the brunet took in their situation, he broke down laughing. All out boisterous laughter fell from his lips, clutched at his stomach and only further annoyed the shorter male, Levi.  
“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?”  
“Just call for help.” He wheezed.  
The basket they resided in was swinging gently from the wind, “We could just climb down, y’know.”  
“I prefer to stay safe in this makeshift basket. Swaying.”  
Levi rolled his eyes and sat besides the brunet after calling the center to retrieve them and the balloon. He was careful not to shake anything.  
“All in all, I enjoyed that.” The raven glanced over at the taller male. “I mean, it’s not my ideal date idea but you’re kinda cute and have a nice ass, so.”  
Eren rolled his eyes, and nudged the silver-eyed male playfully. “Shut up. At least, you had fun, I guess.”  
When he felt a light peck and heard the small sound of shuffling, his face transitioned from it’s usual tan to a rosy pink. Levi smirked, “That color suits you. Like I said, absolutely cute”  
“You said kinda, smartass. But, thank you.” He turned towards the raven, whom he’d come to adore. He learned so much about the older male. His dreams, desired, and tastes. They had been together for at least two weeks but not a lot of people could tell. Especially due to their playful banter, and loving insults: Shithead, shortstack, little shit, hobbit, shit from brains, dwarfling. Eren was always so humoured by the amount of times Levi could say shit in one sentence. Levi, on the other hand, was always paying attention to the little details of the tan male. No one caught him, but he didn’t care; he was being subtle for a reason.  
He felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, and noticed that Eren had drifted off into a sleep. His breathing steady and lips just barely parted. The raven remained silent.  
“Alright then, asshat. Fall asleep on me,” Just a faint smile formed along his thin lip as he leaned his head back, and shut his eyes.  
“They’ll wake us when they get here.” 

Eren and Levi were found an hour later, as they were, napping against each other.


End file.
